300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Interface
Description of the In-Game Interface '1.Your Hero interface' *Shows your hero's icon. If you're using a skin, the icon will be replaced by that skin. *In Eternal Arena, the button below the hero's icon will be replaced with your hero's EXP bar. *In Eternal Battlefield, you can click a button below the hero's icon to use Soul Contract System. *The hero stats are in the following order: *When you use super skin series (the skin set with multiple sub-skins), your Hero interface will has an additional function as follows: **This function is available only for skin series that have sub-skins. **Each sub-skin can be switched freely during the game by clicking on the icon of each sub-skin above your Hero interface. **Each sub-skin is counted as an individual skin with each of the skin has their own visual effects, sound effects, voice set and special animations. **You can change to your other sub-skins only when staying within the fountain area. '2.Equipment interface' *Shows the hero's equipment slots. *In Eternal Battlefield, you can set your consumables in the assigning consumable item slots on the right side of the equipment slots. '3.Item shop button' *In Eternal Arena, it shows the amount of Gold you currently have. *Click a button to enter the Item Shop in the Eternal Arena. *Click a button to enter the Item Mall in the Eternal Battlefield. '4.Free spells' *Shows the hero's Recall ( ) and Surveillance Ward ( ). '5.Innate skill icon' *Hovering a cursor over it will show the details of the skill. '6.Skills upgrade buttons' *Clicking one of the buttons will upgrade the skill below it. '7.Main skill icons' *Hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the skill. '8.Summoner skill icons' *They're the icons of the two available summoner spells for use and hovering the cursor over them will show the details of the spell. '9.Mini-map' *Shows various information of the game as follows: ** | : Visible area | Fog of War ** | : Allied non-hero unit | Enemy non-hero unit. ** | : Allied hero unit | Enemy hero unit. ** | : Red Team's Sword of Damocles | Blue Team's Sword of Damocles. ** | : Red Team's inhibitor | Blue Team's inhibitor. ** : Destroyed Sword of Damocles | Destroyed Inhibitor. ** | | : Red Team's Ramiel (turret) | Blue Team's Ramiel (turret) | Destroyed Ramiel (turret). ** | | : Nidoking & Nidoqueen | Blue-Eyes White Dragon | Osiris. ** : Global & Long ranged skill shots. '10.In-game interactive functions' * : Clicking this button will toggle alert ping cursor. Clicking the cursor on the area will warn a nearby hero to be cautious. * : Clicking this button will Toggle retreat ping cursor. Clicking the cursor on the area or an allied hero will show an alert telling the group of allied heroes in that area or specify hero to fall back. * : Clicking this button will open Expression Set Interface that show all available expression sets you currently have. You can select which expression set that you want to use as in-game emojis by left-clicking on it. The currently available expression sets can be seen at Expression Package System. '11.In-game functions' *Show additional buttons as follows: ** : Clicking this button will open the Radial Menu. You can modify each signal on the menu to tell the exact word you want or just leave it with an automatic message as follows: *** : Danger here, be careful. *** : I'm coming. *** : Enemy missing, be careful. *** : I need help. ** : Clicking this button will open Item Interface. ** : Clicking this button will open Friend List. ** : Clicking this button will open Options. ** : Clicking this button will open Mailbox. ** : Clicking this button will open Achievements. '12.Personal scoreboard' *Shows hero kills/assists/minion kills. *Shows Connection Quality: (Bad) | (Average) | (Good). '13.Time & Connection' *Shows GMT time & Date. *Shows Latency & FPS. '14.Online shop interface' *In Eternal Arena, it shows online shop for basic items. *In Eternal Battlefield, it shows online shop for potions. *In Dragon Quest, it shows online shop for summoning items. '15.Team kills | Team scores' *Shows game time. *In Eternal Arena, it shows the total kill count on both teams. *In Eternal Battlefield, it shows the total score count on both teams. '16.Hero statistics page' *Show the hero statistics page in which the details are as follows. **Maximum Health (Max HP) | Maximum Mana (Max MP) **Health Regeneration per 5 seconds (HP Regen) | Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds (MP Regen) **Attack damage (AD) | Ability Power (AP) **Armor Penetration (Armor Pen) | Magic Penetration (Magic Pen) **Physical Vampirism (Life steal) | Spell Vampirism (Spell Vamp) **Attack Speed (ASPD) | Cooldown Reduction (CDR) **Critical Strike Chance (Crit Chance) | Physical Armor (Armor) **Attack Range (Melee/Ranged) | Magic Resistance (Magic Resist) **Movement Speed (MS) | Tenacity (Endurance) **Damage Amplified | Damage Reduction '17.Game scoreboard' *Shows all player's hero kills/assists/minion kills (Eternal Arena) or battlefield points (Eternal Battlefield). *Shows all hero's equipment set. *Shows all hero with MVP Icon : Most hero kills : Most hero assists : Most endurance : Most hero kills and most endurance *You can click on the Invite button ( ) to invite a player on the left side of the icon to the Friend List. *You can click on the Thumb Up button ( ) to praise a player on the left side of the icon with Good Job message and increase his/her morality. '18.Allied Heroes' * : This icon appears on an icon of a player who is speaking through Team Speak System. * : Enables the sound from the selected player to be heard by you. * : Disables the sound from the selected player to not be heard by you. ---- Description of the Item Shop Interface '1.Items Categories' *Categorized by type, you can check their translation at Item. '2.Item List' *A list of items in the specify category you choose, you can check their translation at Item. '3.Owned Items' *Items that you currently have. '4.Item's details' *An item's details, including name | stats | costs | abilities. '5.Current Gold' *A total amount of gold you currently have. '6.Buy' *Click the button to buy a selected item. '7.Sell' *Click the button to sell a selected item. '8.Recipe' *8.1 The materials in the recipe. *8.2 The finished product of the recipe. '9.Upgradeable List' *Shows all recipes that the selected item can be used to craft. '10.Recommended Set' *Shows a recommended set of items for the current hero. *You can customize each hero's recommended item set by clicking on the Custom Recommended Set button ( ) before holding left click and dragging the item to each slot of the recommended set. *You can reset your custom recommended item set by clicking on the Reset Recommended Set button ( ) to reset the current custom set back to the default one. *Each time you set a custom recommended item set for a hero, that setting will appear only on that hero and each hero will have their own default and custom recommended item sets. *Each reset will reset only the recommended item set of your hero in that game. '11.Undo Function' *Return an item you just bought from the shop and get 100% refund of an item price. *You can return all of the latest items you just bought by clicking the button multiple times. *This function will be disabled for all items that you've bought once you cast skills, use items, or walk out from the starting platform. ---- Description of the In-Game Chat Interface * From left to right as follows: **'General Chat: '''Shows all messages from within the game, '''Friend Chat', Whisper Chat, System Log, Announcements and any message that uses Holy Horn ( ) or Eternal Horn ( ). **'Friend Chat: '''Shows only messages between you and all your friends in the Friend List. **'Whisper Chat: Shows only private messages between you and the players you whispered to. **'''System Log: '''Shows only messages from the game system. (Example: Damage dealt, damage taken, item obtained...etc) * '''From left to right as follows: **'To teammates: '''Sends a message to all players in the team. **'To both teams: Sends a message to all players in the game. **'To friends: '''Sends a message to all players on your Friend List. You can also type '/f_a message to use this function. (Example: /f hello = you say "hello" to everyone in the Friend List) **'Whisper: '''Sends a message to a specified player by typing '/p_player name_a message'. (Example: /p TYSB hello = you say "hello" to the player name '''TYSB') **'Chat to all players within your server: '''When you chat through this channel, you will consume Holy Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same server (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('Horn Chat Box') along with the horn image ( ). **'Chat to all players within your cross-server group: When you chat through this channel, you will consume Eternal Horn ( ) in the Player Inventory of the Item Interface to send a message to all players within the same cross-server group (both in the lobby and in any game mode). The sent message will appear in the separated chat box ('''Horn Chat Box) along with the horn image ( ). *'Combat Information Message' (数据化战斗信息) **'Skill Cooldown Message: '''Sending an information about the cooldown of your skills to your allies by '''ALT' + Left-Clicking on the skill to send a message to your friend about its cooldown. **'Item Cooldown Message: '''Sending an information about the cooldown of your active items to your allies by '''ALT' + Left-Clicking on the item to send a message to your friend about its cooldown. ---- Description of the Hero Interface '1.Player Name' *The player name is the same as Server ID. '2.Player Title' *A hero's title that can be changed during the game by clicking on the Achievement Button ( ) to open the Achievement Interface and select the title you want to use. '3.Current Level' *A hero's current level. '4.Health Bar' *A hero's Health bar, yellow for allied units and red for enemies. *You can change the color of this Health bar to be suited for colorblind players at the Game Setting. *You can set a heroes Health bar to show its numerical numbers by setting it at the Game Setting. '5.Consumption Bar' *A hero's consumption bar, most heroes have Mana as their own consumption while some heroes have something else like Time | Rage | Fury or even nothing. '6.Skill Prompt' *This UI shows available skills within allied heroes that are not on cooldown. *This UI can be hidden or shown by setting it at the Game Setting. '7.Hero Model' *A hero's model, each has its own different hit boxes and sizes. ---- 'Killing Zone' *This system is not available in Eternal Battlefield and other maps that use the same system with the said mode. *Each enemy minion in lanes always shows a T letter appear in its Health Bar. *When a minion's Health drops below the T zone, it will be within the "killing zone" and the killing sign (杀) will appear on that minion's Health Bar. *A minion with the killing sign ( ) on its own Health Bar can be instantly killed by basic attacks or skills from heroes. *The system's purpose is to help some heroes with low attack damage or skill damage to last hit minions easier. ---- 'Death Recap' Death Recap is the damage recap feature before a hero's death in 300 Heroes. The button for showing the panel of Death Recap is displayed when your hero has been slain; you can click the button to open the Death Recap window which will summarize all of the damage your hero received during their final moments. Death Recap also displays the items the killing and assisting heroes have. The fatal damage taken is broken down on an integer and percentage basis, so that you can have a complete understanding of exactly how your hero was taken down. A lot of glitches still exist, such as incorrect icons adding to a Death Recap. These glitches are mostly negligible, however. ---- ---- Category:Game Interface